The Year Without a Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style)
Stephen Druschke's Seventh and Second Christmas Movie Spoof of "The Year Without a Santa Claus" is in animal style. It appeared on YouTube December 3, 2014. ''Cast: *Santa Claus - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Mrs. Claus - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Jingle and Jangle - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella)'' *''Ignatius Thistlewhite - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Mr. Thistlewhite - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Snow Miser - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Heat Miser - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll)'' *''Mother Nature - Miss Kitty (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West)'' *''City People - Various Pets'' ''Chapters: #The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 1 - The Beginning/“The Year Without a Santa Claus”'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 2 - Phone Calls for the Mice (Elves)'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 3 - “I Could Be Santa Claus”'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 4 - Mrs. Brisby’s Up to Something/The Miser Bros.'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 5 - Jaq and Gus In Southtown U.S.A.'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 6 - Jaq and Gus meets Fievel Mousekewitz'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 7 - “I Believe in Santa Claus”'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 8 - Scat Cat/“It's Gonna Snow Right Here in Dixie”'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 9 - Dawson Gets Hathi Jr. Back'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 10 - Meet Thomas O’Malley ("The Snow Miser Song")'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 11 - Meet Buster (“The Heat Miser Song”)'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 12 - Meet Miss Kitty/A Snowstorm in Southtown'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 13 - Dawson Gets a Holiday Off/“Blue Christmas”'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 14 - “The Year Without a Santa Claus” (Reprise)'' #''The Year Without a Santa Claus (Pet Style) part 15 - End Credits'' Movie Used: *''The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)'' ''Clips from Films Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp’s Adventure (2001)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' ''Voices: *Shirley Booth'' *''Mickey Rooney'' *''Dick Shawn'' *''George S. Irving'' *''Bob McFadden'' *''Rhoda Mann'' *''Bradley Bolke'' *''Ron Marshall'' *''Colin Duffy'' *''Christine Winter'' *''The Wee Winter Singers'' *''Val Bettin'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Scatman Crothers'' *''Diana Chesney'' *''Corey Feldman'' *''Jeff Bennett'' ''Special Thanks: *Shirley Booth'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' *''Shirley Booth'' *''Mickey Rooney'' *''The Wee Winter Singers'' ''Music Used: *“Light the Candles All Around the World” Performed by: Teresa Jennings and Chorus'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: * 'This is the second Christmas spoof of Stephen Druschke.' * 'This is also the seventh movie-spoof made by Stephen Druschke.' * 'This is Dr. David Q. Dawson's first time to have his main role as Santa Claus.''' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:The Year Without Santa Claus Movies Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs